


Never Alone

by QuerulousTeen



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuerulousTeen/pseuds/QuerulousTeen
Summary: Just a little short story with Jack, Anti, and Robbie. Anti's being an arse, but Robbie comes back to life to save the day. I wrote this for a creative writing class, so it's less fanfic-y. -shrugs-





	Never Alone

“Stop talking!” I scream, flecks of spit launching from my mouth. He, of course, doesn’t stop. His black eyes stare through me, and the corners of his lips curl up into a devilish smile. He is a horrible person, a monster, a… I shouldn’t say those things. He’s technically a reflection of me, or at least that’s what Dr. Schneeps says. Actually, Dr. Schneeps believes he’s a reflection of what I think about myself. Sighing, I open the bathroom cupboard and take out my toothbrush and the toothpaste. “No Anti, I’m not going to look at you.” I mutter through a foamy toothbrush. If I stay calm and ignore him, he’ll go away eventually. I hope. He moves to stand next to me, combing his fingers through his dark green hair obsessively. “No, I don’t think you’re pretty.” I thought, rolling my eyes. As I spit into the sink, I can feel the room’s energy shift from his anger. “Don’t look at him, don’t talk to him, and don’t even think about him.” I remind myself.

Instead, I think about today - August 15th, 2017. The anniversary of Robbie’s death. Anti snickers, acting a bit more mischievous now. He slides his butcher knife across the bathroom counter, giggling like an insane child. I turn sharply, not letting myself get unnerved by him. I needed to get dressed, I was going to be late if I kept at this pace. I run my fingers through my fading green hair once or twice and throw on some comfortable clothes. It’s not like anyone was expecting me to look nice anyway.

In the rush to get ready, I hardly notice when Anti is no longer around. “I guess it worked…” I mutter to myself, hoping he doesn’t come back anytime soon. I head out to the cemetery in my dirty car, thinking about the last time I’d been there. The trees had been turning wonderful colors and shedding their leaves. It was such an inspiring yet sobering place. As I pull up near Robbie’s grave, Anti appears in the passenger seat. His form flickers and glitches, but he’s definitely there. “No! I don’t want to join him! Just leave me alone…” I sob, not entirely sure why I’m paying any attention to him.

I open the car door, stumbling out onto the gravel road. I take a big, deep breath before stepping forward to sit next to Robbie’s grave. “Robbie… I am so sorry I didn’t come to visit sooner. I guess I didn’t have time, not that that’s a good excuse.” I spoke softly, hoping in the back of my mind he could hear me, “I miss you so much… I just wish I could talk to you one more time. You had so much potential, so much you wanted to do… You could’ve been anything.” I sink my head into my hands, intertwining my fingers behind my head. “I’m sorry I didn’t bring you anything… Anti’s been messing with me all morning.” I grit my teeth when I think of Anti, and I wonder if he’s still in the car.

Suddenly, the grass next to me began to move and the dirt crumbled to give way to something coming up from underneath it. I stood, looked at my car, and wondered if I should just run. I notice Anti looking at me from the passenger seat, laughing hysterically. I looked back to the grave and screamed in horror. A bony, decayed hand was reaching out from the dirt. I took a step back, stumbled, and fell.

I sat there, unable to move, as an arm reached out and pulled the rest of the body out of the grave. I took in the figure with a scared gaze. He wore a striped sweater and ripped jeans, and his purple hair was balding in places. His skin looked like leather, and it appeared to stiffen his movements. I gasped as I recognized the crooked smile that seemed frozen on the old and mummified face. It was Robbie!! I cried happy tears as I stood up, and Robbie made a happy zombie noise. At least I think he was a zombie now? I wrapped my arms around his neck, not noticing the stench of death that radiated from him. “Robbie!! It’s so good to see you!” I yelled excitedly. Somewhere, in the back of my head, I knew this was strange. Still, I threw my arm over his shoulders and led him to the car. “Do you want to go play some Player Unknown’s Battlegrounds?” I ask excitedly. He responds with a small, strained nod. I help him into the back seat and hop into the driver's seat. Anti opens his mouth to protest, and I prepare for a lot of screaming. Before he can speak though, I hear Robbie’s strained and gravelly voice, “Stop… talking!”

 

And I felt a little less alone…


End file.
